


Blue Jay Way

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millicent is in her second year of Auror training and finds herself paired up with the Boy-Who-Lived.  She finds Harry needs to be taught about the Beatles, and maybe a little about love as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Jay Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odogoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=odogoddess).



> Happy Valentine's Day . Thanks for the wonderful prompt, I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you don't mind the second couple who fell in love during Auror training – they refused to be denied. It turned into a bit of a monster, so much love goes to my beta, who went through it all in one day so I could get it in on time. The title of this story comes from the Beatles song _Blue Jay Way_.

Millicent never knew what she wanted to be when she grew up until she overheard McGonagall talking to Potter and Weasley in sixth.

"I thought it was your ambition to become an Auror?" McGonagall had asked.

"It was, but you told me I had to get an 'Outstanding'…" Potter had kept speaking as Pansy pushed her out the door, but the word had stuck in Millicent's head.

Auror. That sounded good. She'd gone to speak to Professor Snape to make sure she had the correct NEWTS. Sure, at first her ambition had more to do with Potter's dreamy, emerald eyes than any sort of vocation, but she'd applied herself. She'd studied hard and got the grades, sat through numerous aptitude tests and background checks and passed a stringent entrance exam. She'd even shed her 'baby fat' as her Nan called it, jogging and lifting weights until the pounds melted leaving hard lines in their place. Sure she was still two feet wide, but by Merlin, it was two feet of muscle.

She smiled as she slid into her seat at the back of the room. Now, after a year of preliminary training, she was starting her first year of proper Auror training. And while she might still check out Potter's arse she had made it here herself and she was going to finish it for herself.

She looked up as Potter walked in beside Weasley and her eyes followed him as he crossed the room and slid into his seat. She grinned. Checking out hot guys was something she did for herself as well.

She straightened as Auror Palmer and Minister Shacklebolt walked through the door. Everyone got quiet when they saw Shacklebolt.

"Good morning," he said. "I wanted to welcome you to the first day of your intensive Auror training. You have all passed numerous tests and sat through a year of theory training to get here, and I know you're itching to move forward. However, your instructors and I have spent the summer discussing changes to your training, and we need to explain those changes to you.

"First, I'd like you to all stand up." Millicent stood, curious about where he was going next. "When I call your name, I want you to go to the seat I indicate."

Millicent was called early with only Neill Avery in the list before her. She gathered her things and sat in the seat that glowed momentarily. She looked around curiously when Potter's name was called and saw it was the seat beside her glowing. He smiled tightly as he sat down and she went back to staring straight ahead.

"And finally Zabini next to Finch-Fletchly there." Shacklebolt paused a moment while Blaise settled. "Good. The reason why we have such a large class this year is because a recent war decimated our numbers. As you are all aware, it was a war between ourselves, and your instructors and I are determined that it will not happen again. As such, you will not only be protectors of wizarding society, you will also be an example to it. In this room it will not matter if you are rich or poor, if you were in Gryffindor or Slytherin, if you were born to two wizarding parents, or one, or even none. In this room you are only witches and wizards.

"To help you come to term with that we have decided that from this point on your training will be completed in pairs. Look at the person sitting next to you."

Millicent glanced to her side and found Harry's green eyes staring at her. She looked back at the desk quickly.

"From this point on this person is more important to you than your friends, your lover, your parents. This person will be your partner for the next year. This afternoon you will all move to a new training facility, and you will be sharing living quarters with your partner. You will train together, live together, study together."

"Can we change partners?"

"No, Mr Malfoy. You may not." Millicent twisted in her seat and saw that Draco was sitting next to Ron Weasley. Shacklebolt continued. "Let me make this very clear to you all. If your partner fails any part of this course, then you also fail. Your instructors and I do not care about house feuds, bloodline feuds or family feuds." He glared at Draco again. "These are the rules and if you cannot abide by them you should leave now." He paused again but no one moved. "Good. Your assignment for the rest of today is to go home and pack your things for the next year, then use the portkey we will give you to go to your new home and settle in. Two rules – firstly, besides the portkey, you may not use wizarding transport. I've checked your files, I don't think this will cause undue concern. Secondly, you must not venture more than six feet from your partner until you arrive at your destination. Any questions?"

"What happens if we do go more than six feet from our partners?"

"You will no longer be a part of this program, Mr Zabini. No more questions? Good."

Millicent grabbed a portkey and waited while Potter commiserated with Weasley. Eventually he headed in her direction.

"Finally! Come _on_ Potter!"

"Kingsley never said it was a race."

"Being first never hurt anyone."

"Sure it did – the first person tripping a booby trap."

"I'm sure they're not intending to kill the first people there. And who knows, maybe we'll get some sort of choice in housing if we're there first."

 

Harry found himself being dragged towards the Leaky Cauldron at a speed that had him jogging to keep up.

"Shouldn't we stop and get organized. Where are we going first? How are we getting there?"

Millicent stopped suddenly and Harry found himself walking into her back. "Ow," he said, rubbing his nose.

"Sorry, Potter."

"If we're working together all year, do you think you could call me Harry?"

"Sure. Do you think we can talk about this once we're at the station?" She started walking again.

"Do you know where you're going?"

She stopped again and turned to stare at him. He took a step back at the intensity in her eyes. "I thought we'd go to your place first since you have an owl who can meet us wherever we're going. Then across to my place since I have a cat. We can activate the portkey at my place. We're lucky, since we live so close."

"We do?"

"I'm just the other side of Regent's Park. Just off Abbey Road."

"You know where I live?"

"Yup."

"How?"

"On the train, Potter."

Once on the train Harry asked the question again.

"How do you know where I live, Millie?"

"It's Millicent."

"Draco calls you – "

"Yes, and I don't like it, but he's too arrogant to stop."

"Are you avoiding answering my question?"

"I know where everyone lives. Information is always useful and often powerful."

"You don't think it's a little creepy?"

"Harry, you're training for a job that will have you tracking people down and investigating their lives. You need to get over it. Our stop!"

"No! We're at …King's Cross," he said as the doors slid closed leaving him on the platform.

"This one's closer."

Harry felt slightly bemused as he followed Millicent up the stairs and into the sunlight. It was a fine autumn day and he felt like he was caught up in a hurricane, or being dragged along by a bull. She wasn't stopping for anything and he hurried to keep up as she walked unerringly in the direction of his house.

She stopped at the start of Grimmauld Place and looked at him.

"The home of Harry Potter is number 12 Grimmauld Place," he said and she grinned as she followed him to his doorstep.

"I'm not sure about the six feet, but I think I'll have to come up to your room as you pack."

He held a finger up to his lips as he tiptoed past the painting he still hadn't managed to get rid of and led her up the stairs. She frowned but stayed silent. She was quick on the uptake, he'd give her that.

"The painting hates me," he said as he led her into his bedroom, dragging his trunk out from under his bed. She moved the clothes from his chair and sat down.

"I wonder where Ron and Malfoy are." Harry thought they would have come here first.

"Well, they'll be in cabs and neither of them know their way around muggle transport or money, so it might take them a while. If they're really dumb they went out to Draco's place first."

He looked up at her and she seemed to realise that it was a question.

"His family has owned property in Hertfordshire since it first became popular with the aristocracy. If they go there and then come back here it adds about an hour to their trip."

He threw the last of his clothes in the trunk and sat on it to close it. "Kreacher!" The house-elf popped up in front of him.

"Yes Master!"

"Ron and I have to live somewhere else while we're training, but Hermione will still be living here. Could you please send Konrad to me at the end of the day?"

"Yes Master. Would Master like me to send his things after him?"

"No. I can take them." Harry shrunk his trunk and turned to Millicent, to find her staring at him, a smile on her face. "What?"

"Nothing. It's cute that you say 'please' to your house-elf."

"What train do we catch to get to your place?"

"Train? We can walk straight across the park."

"That's kind of a long walk, isn't it?"

She snorted as she grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door.

Harry had never realised that the park was close by but he didn't mention that fact, or the fact that he was struggling to keep up with Millicent's pace, because he knew her mouth would curl in that expression of scorn and disbelief and he didn't much fancy that again. In fact, he kept his mouth closed from one corner of Regent's Park to the opposite one in an effort to preserve oxygen.

It wasn't until they reached Abbey Road that they spoke again.

"Why have I heard of Abbey Road before?"

He thought it was a simple enough question but it gained him another one of those looks.

"Are you kidding, Harry?"

He shook his head.

"The Beatles recorded here. They even named an album after this road. They took a picture of themselves walking across this road for the cover of said album."

"Oh. I guess that's why."

She shook her head. "It's just around here."

She led him across Abbey Road to a side street then took another couple of turns until Harry found himself quite lost. Finally she walked into a small, dingy pub. The woman behind the bar looked up.

"You're home early."

"I know. We have to live on campus while we train so I'm just getting my stuff."

"Who's your friend?"

"This is my partner, Harry Potter. Harry, this is my Nan."

"Vicky."

"Pleased to meet you," Harry murmured. The woman showed absolutely no recognition of his name.

"A partner already? It's just like The Bill."

"Yeah. We're just going to pack my stuff and we'll leave from upstairs."

"Okay, love. Come give me a hug."

Harry watched as Millicent walked around the bar and gave the woman a warm hug.

"Good luck."

"Thanks Nan."

Harry trailed her upstairs to an attic room and perched on the windowsill while she packed. A black cat twined itself around his feet.

"She doesn't know who I am."

"Nah. She knows about wizards, of course. They had to tell her when Mum was accepted into Hogwarts. But she doesn't pay much attention to what I tell her about what's going on. Even when I asked to stay here for seventh year."

"You didn't go to Hogwarts for seventh?"

She shook her head as she emptied her drawers. "Professor Snape arranged for me to sit my NEWTS externally. Being a half-blood Slytherin wasn't very healthy with the Carrows around."

"You weren't – I mean, your parents weren't...they didn't pick a side?"

"My parents went into hiding like many who had mixed marriages. Unfortunately they were found and killed. I wanted to be an Auror, so fighting on the side of the bad guys wasn't going to be good for my future career. I helped in the bar downstairs while I finished my studies. Then they had the exams after the war ended."

"I'm sorry about your parents. I had no idea."

"Some Slytherins lost out in the war as well, Harry."

He watched her draw a shuddering breath and he bent down to pet the cat. He didn't think she'd want him to see her struggle for control.

"What's this guy's name?"

"Girl. It's Yoko. Because she's a black cat, and so she's bad luck." He must have looked confused because she made that face again. "Harry, you were raised by Muggles, how can you not know about the Beatles? Yoko Ono was bad luck for them – the reason they broke up. You don't even know your way around London?"

"My aunt and uncle didn't let me watch television or listen to music. Or go to the movies. The only reason I was allowed to read is because they didn't like it so they didn't believe that I did."

"Well, we'll have to educate you a bit." She grabbed Yoko and placed her in a carry case. "Ready?" He nodded. "Activate it then."

###

Harry and Millicent sat near the back of the main hall waiting for Auror Palmer to begin. She'd been right, being first had given them a choice of living quarters and they'd gone for the one furthest away from everything because it actually had a view out over the sea. The flat had two bedrooms, a kitchenette and bathroom and a living area dominated by two desks. Millicent had rearranged the desks so they would face each other when they studied - 'just like Law and Order' - and left Harry wondering if he would have _any_ say in his life over the next twelve months.

By the time anyone else arrived they'd unpacked, figured out where the gym and the mess were located, and were sitting on transfigured lawn chairs watching the waves crash below on what Millicent was sure was the southern tip of Wales.

Now she was making notes on the class schedule they'd been given ready to throw herself into it. Harry was beginning to notice that it was a particularly strong character trait.

"I can't believe we don't start hand-to-hand combat until Winter."

"It's dishonourable to use a physical attack during a duel," he replied while scanning the room for Ron for the fifth time.

"Harry, we'll be up against criminals. They don't fight fair so we have to be prepared for anything. Don't you watch The Bill?"

"Did you spend your entire seventh year watching cop shows?"

She blinked then grinned. "That and listening to the Beatles."

"Is that why you decided to become an Auror? The Bill?" he asked going back to staring fretfully at the door. She didn't answer and he turned to find her staring into space.

"Yeah. The Bill," she said when she saw him looking and she went back to making notes. Harry was about to investigate further when Palmer walked to the front of the room.

"Welcome to Wales," he said. Harry felt a little jab at his rib and turned to find Millicent mouthing 'told you'. "Congratulations to Miss Bulstrode and Mr Potter who were the first to arrive, and by quite a large margin I might add."

Millicent turned at the sound of her name, sitting up straighter and letting a smile tug at her lips. She was obviously proud of their achievement, while Harry wanted to sink into the seats as everyone looked at them.

"Unfortunately we have two pairs who haven't arrived and two people who have arrived without their partner. Mr Finch-Fletchly, Mr Avery. Where are your partners?"

"Zabini chose to walk away from the program rather than work with me," Justin said. "But I still want to be here. I don't think I should get punished for his choice." Avery was nodding.

"Very well. You two will form a new pair and move into shared lodgings after dinner. As for the two missing pairs, we will have to assume..."

The door banged open and Ron ran in dragging Malfoy behind him on the end of a rope.

"We're here! Sorry we're late," Ron said. "We had some, um, trouble."

"Mm... And why are you tied together?"

Ron looked at his wrist as if he'd forgotten he was tethered to the other man. "Oh. We were worried about the six foot rule so we tied ourselves together."

"That's actually good thinking gentlemen. Welcome. You can take a seat."

Ron turned and Harry saw the relief on his face when Ron spotted him. "Thanks for saving me a seat, mate," he said dropping into it. Draco shuffled in front of him to take a seat on the other side of Millicent and Harry found that he and Millicent where held to their chairs by a piece of rope.

"Uh, guys. I think you can untie yourselves now."

"That's why we're late. Well, besides blondie needing to pack everything he owns and give five pages of instructions to his house-elves. I asked George to put the rope on us, and we can't get it undone."

He heard Millicent snort in a very unladylike way.

"Wow, Ron. Knowing George you'll have to kiss or something to make it untie." Ron groaned.

"What!" Draco's voice echoed in the quiet room. "I'm not kissing you, Weasel!"

"I don't want you to."

"What is the meaning of this?" Palmer roared. Harry could hear sniggers coming from all around him.

"We can't untie the rope, sir," Ron replied.

"Stand up and hold up your hands." The two boys complied readily. Palmer sent a casual flick of his wand in their direction and the rope disappeared. "Next time don't ask someone else to do magic you could easily do yourself."

"Yes sir," they both murmured, sitting back down.

Harry settled down to doodle in his notebook, secure in the knowledge that Millicent was making notes enough for both of them.

As they walked back to their flat, listening to Ron and Malfoy bickering about which spare flat to take, Millicent smiled happily.

"All we need to do now is name our new home and we'll be set."

"Name it?"

"It's good luck."

"Where did you hear that?"

She shrugged. "Made it up."

As they approached the door she pointed her want and the words 'Blue Jay Way' appeared on the wall, a small blue bird fluttering around erratically.

"Blue Jay Way?"

"Come on, I'll play it for you. And then we need to get some sleep. We'll need to get up early to get you started on your fitness regime and then we should do the reading for tomorrow's class to get ahead."

Harry groaned as he followed her inside. "It's the first day. They're not going to expect us to have done the reading."

She turned on him then, blue eyes flashing that intensity he'd seen hints of all day. "Look, boy wonder. You may be able to drag us through this training on your name and a scar, but I want to get through on merit, so we're both going to work damn hard. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She grinned. "I'll play you the song in the morning. Good night, Harry."

"You're not at all what I expected," he blurted out suddenly.

"That's usually the way I like it."

Harry watched her trot into her room. It was going to be an interesting year.

###

  
"Hand-to-hand tomorrow." Harry looked up at the sound of Draco's voice. Hand-to-hand was all anyone had been talking about for a month. He let his mind wander as Millicent and Draco started the ongoing debate about who would kick whose arse.

Back in September he'd half-expected that Draco and Ron would not be able to live together and end up leaving the program. But although they weren't what Harry would call friends they were civil. And they spent a lot of time at Blue Jay Way, Draco taking Harry's spot at the desk opposite Millicent and Harry and Ron at either end of the couch, books propped on knees.

"Face it, Draco. Harry and I would win any fight because we're stronger and fitter than you."

"Strong?" Potter still looks like an urchin to me."

"He could beat you at arm wrestling anytime. So could I for that matter."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Draco said, staring pointedly at Harry.

Harry shrugged. He was confident that he was stronger than Draco. The two Purebloods still refused to set foot in the gym. Although there were others who used the gym, no one took it as seriously as he and Millicent and they _always_ had it to themselves on their early morning sessions.

Harry had stayed slim as he muscled up, but Millicent had explained body type to him one morning, that there were endomuffins and ectodorks and that he should work to his strengths.

"You'll outpace me in the cardio department if you stick with it," she'd said, and sure enough after three months he was the one setting the pace when they went for their Saturday morning runs along the cliffs and down onto the narrow beach.

So as he set his arm on the desk he knew he wouldn't have a problem. Sure enough he was soon flexing his biceps to Millicent's applause.

"I wasn't ready," said Draco.

"Try against Millicent this time."

"I don't need to. The true test will be tomorrow, and we won't lose, will we Ron?"

"Er, no?"

"Quite right." He gathered his books. "I'm going to get some sleep. Coming Weasley?"

Harry turned to Ron to roll his eyes at the imperious tone, but Ron was already grabbing his coat.

"On my way," he said.

"Such a drama queen," Millicent said as they walked out the door. "I'm heading to bed too. G'night Harry."

"Night Millicent." Harry went back to the chapter he'd been reading. He realised that despite the physical challenges and the constant high workload, he was happy. He thanked Merlin yet again for giving him Millicent as a partner.

 

They arrived in the main hall to find all the chairs gone and soft mats covering large parts of the floor. Harry was surprised to see Snape in the room sitting on a lone chair in the corner.

"Are you teaching us, Sir?" Millicent asked.

"No. I will stick to teaching you dunderheads potions. I, Miss Bulstrode, am here purely for my own amusement."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ready to get your butt kicked, Potter?" Draco asked, strolling over to them.

"Please, Malfoy. You wish."

"I should have brought popcorn," Snape murmured behind them.

"Right!" They all turned at the sound of Palmer's voice. "I'd like to introduce you to Auror Savage who will be your instructor for hand-to-hand combat."

"Good morning all," said Savage. "We're going to split up your normal pairings because we don’t want anyone holding back. So grab a partner and we'll get started."

Draco immediately stepped towards Harry, putting an arm around his shoulders and grinning widely. Ron paired up with Justin and Millicent walked towards Angelina, one of the few other females in the group.

"Good. We'll start with grappling."

What followed was two solid hours of wrist holds, trips, clinches and throws, punctuated by Snape's snorts of laughter as Malfoy hit the mat again and again.

"Very good, Mr Potter," Savage said as he swept his leg under Malfoy's. He raised his voice. "It's clear that some people have been neglecting their physical training, despite instructor's recommendations. I want you all to be aware that in your final exams you will need to go up against me and hold your own, so you should think about upping your gym time. Go back to your normal partners."

Harry moved across the room towards Millicent and away from Snape. If he was going to get put down by a girl, and considering how strong Millicent was, it was certainly likely, he didn't want to hear Snape laughing about it as it happened. As he approached he saw that her face was lit up like she was having the time of her life. She was in shorts and a singlet and she stood proud, hands on hips and biceps bulging as she waited for him. She was pretty damned scary-looking.

As he walked past her to put his towel by the side of the mat, he felt a foot hook around his and he was on his back.

"I wasn't ready!"

"The perps always will be." He took her hand to stand up and instead dragged her onto the ground.

"Got me!" she said. "Let's do this properly."

Harry was pleased to find that they were evenly matched. She was more powerful, but he had more stamina so if he managed to avoid getting flipped quickly he could usually wrestle a win.

Of course, Millicent had another advantage that Harry hadn't thought of. It came crashing back to him in the last minutes of the class. They had crashed into each other, each attempting to tackle the other to the ground, and Harry had found himself with a handful of breasts. Harry had never thought of Millicent with breasts – he'd had trouble thinking of her as a girl at all – but with one small breast filling his hand he suddenly remembered and felt himself blush a deep red.

"Sorry!" he said, snatching his hand away and hoping she wouldn't kill him.

She took advantage of his distraction to flip him onto his stomach and lay her weight across him to keep him there. One strong leg was slipped between his and he could feel her breasts, suddenly hyperaware of their existence, pressing into his back and his arm which she held twisted up behind him.

"Harry, if I was Bellatrix Lestrange and you'd just had a fit of chivalry in the middle of a fight, you'd be dead."

Of course she would be all business while he grew hard as she pressed him into the mat. He was so embarrassed.

"That's enough! Clean up before lunch and Instructor Snape will see you in class at 2 o'clock sharp!"

Millicent was off him in seconds and he felt her hand tap his shoulder to help him up. He ignored it.

"Harry? Did I hurt you?" She squatted down next to him and he could see her legs disappearing up her shorts and quickly turned his head away.

"I'm fine. Just… give me a minute." Harry let his mind run over the grossest things he could think of – Aunt Petunia, Aunt Marge, McGonagall, Dumbledore naked.

"Did you take him down hard, Miss Bulstrode? A girl, Potter? I don't care how injured you are, you still have to be in my class."

Snape's mocking tones. That will do it. As Millicent told Snape that her being female, 'and a woman, thank you very much,' had nothing to do with effectiveness as a fighter, Harry felt his erection subside and he slowly moved to a sitting position, making sure everyone still thought he was dazed - a much better reason for taking so long to get up.

"You all right, mate?" Great, now Ron was getting involved, and Malfoy would be sure to follow.

"Yeah," he said standing up.

"Good! Let's go have a shower." It was obvious Millicent had no idea of the effect she was having on him, but thinking of Millicent in the shower wasn't helping any part of the situation. It was as if, now that he knew she was a girl, he couldn't see her as anything but.

"You go ahead. I'll catch up."

She looked at him strangely but walked from the hall. Harry got the feeling the year had just gotten longer.

 

The next morning Harry hid on the treadmill and tried to figure out what he was going to do. From where he ran he could see Millicent sitting on a bench lifting dumbbells above her head. In the simple singlet and shorts she wore to the gym he could see the muscles moving under her skin and he had to wonder why he had never found the sight arousing before. But falling in lust with his partner was a stupid idea and would likely lead to them both failing. He knew this was her dream - her stupid, television-inspired obsession - and he wasn't going to ruin it for her.

Telling himself that didn't stop the erection which was starting to make it difficult to run. He reached down to adjust himself and almost groaned at the feel of his hand. “Just keep running,” he told himself, as Millicent straddled a bench so she could begin lat pulldowns. Harry thought that he wished she was straddling him, and then his subconscious presented him with an image. He was lying on the bench, naked, and buried deep inside her. And she just continued to work out, reaching forward to take the grips in her hands and begin her rows. He adjusted himself again and this time gave in to the temptation to rub along the ridge of hardness pressing against his tight underpants. A small moan slipped out and he quickly moved his hand back to the treadmill.

"Harry? You all right?"

"Yup...just fine."

"Okay."

When she went back to the weights he slipped a hand into his shorts and gave his cock a few quick tugs. Stupid, really. He wanted to ease the pressure, but he knew this would make it worse. He couldn't resist. He was glad she had her back to him as he stepped to the edge of the treadmill and bit his lip while he squeezed his cock tight, praying that he wouldn't come. She shifted easily into her seated rows and he watched the perfect V of her back flex once, twice, three times. 'I can't do this,' he thought to himself, feeling very close to panic.

He hit the stop button on the treadmill. "I'm hitting the showers," he said, and then he ran from the room, desperate for release.

 

Millicent watched Harry sprint from the room. She performed two more reps as she thought about her next step.

She'd been wondering what was wrong with Harry. He'd been avoiding her since the hand-to-hand yesterday, skipping dinner and going to bed early. He must have been up at 4.30 to get to the gym before her this morning. She'd wondered if she'd done something wrong, but now it seemed like she'd done something right. But what to do about it?

Harry had obviously forgotten that there were mirrors in front of him, which she was glad about. But as much as she'd loved watching him surreptitiously reaching down his shorts, and as much as she'd love to taste the cock she'd seen peeking from the top of his shorts, this could all blow up in their faces and leave them flunking out of Auror's school.

And hell, what if he'd been thinking about Ginny? Sure, the girl had sent him a Dear Harry letter two months ago and he'd seemed fine, but it could be someone completely different he was lusting after. She thought about that for a second and pictured the intense way he stared at her back and figured that just maybe watching her work out was turning Harry Potter on. The thought made her rock her hips on the bench not for the first time this morning.

She was too horny to think of proper consequences. She was nineteen years old and she was going to have some fun.

"Harry! I'm just going to join you in the shower." She was only a minute or so behind him, so she didn't think he'd have finished yet.

"What? You can't! You're a girl!"

"Stop being a prude, Potter. We're the only ones here, and I don't want to wait."

She quickly stripped. Whoever had designed the place had provided separate change rooms, but only one set of showers, and the cadets were expected to be patient. It had been working for Quidditch teams for years, and had worked well at the gym. It was especially useful now as Harry couldn't send her to her own showers.

When she walked into the large, communal shower she saw that Harry was standing, facing the wall near a corner. She stood close, but not too close, and turned on the water, letting the warmth soak into her body and wash the sweat from her hair and face. Harry wouldn't turn to look at her, and she took the opportunity to admire his long, lean lines.

"Do you want me to wash your back?" she asked.

"No, it's alright," he replied as his arms contorted to reach the middle part of his back. She decided not to listen.

"Don't be silly, Harry. I'll get it." She strode to him and put soapy hands on his back, smoothing her hands over the muscle and then moving lower to circle the globes of his arse.

"Millicent, I don't think –"

"Shh." She took a step around him and then another until they were facing each other under the water. She liked that they were the same height, that she could look into his eyes without looking up or down, that her breasts brushed against his chest and that his cock stuck straight out to brush against her clit.

"Can I help with anything else?" she asked, letting soapy fingers trail towards his cock.

"Millicent –"

But she didn't let him finish. She wrapped her fingers around him and began stroking. She looked down at her hand as it moved again and again and -. Suddenly Harry was tensing and a strange, choking noise escaped from his mouth as he came over her hand and stomach. She froze, staring down as the water washed the sticky mess from her. He stepped away from her suddenly and she grabbed his wrist, realizing she had to say something, but not sure what.

"Please touch me," were the words that slipped from her mouth.

"What?"

"Harry, please." She tugged until he was standing close again, and she guided his hand between her legs until a finger slipped inside her and the heel of his hand was rubbing against her clit with each movement.

"Like this?"

"More. More fingers." He slipped a second inside her and she reached up and pulled on his hair until he took the hint and pressed his lips to her breast. "Just like that."

"Okay guys, yesterday convinced us!" Draco's voice floated in from the corridor and she was going to ignore it, but Harry quickly stepped away and reached for a towel. She wanted to scream out her frustration but instead answered.

"I'm in the shower, Draco!"

"Where's Harry?" That was Ron's voice.

"Gone to breakfast already," she said as she watched Harry throw his clothes on while keeping his back steadfastly turned to her.

"Are you going to help us, or not?"

She sighed. "Get on the treadmill and walk. I'll join you once I'm dressed."

She turned the two showers off and walked to her towel.

She turned to talk to Harry, but all she saw was the door swinging closed.

 

That was Tuesday morning. By Friday night she was thoroughly sick of the mopey dope. He was sleeping in and going to the gym at lunch time, sitting with Justin and Neill for breakfast and dinner and going to Ron and Draco's place to study, sending Draco to keep her company. Draco didn't come to study on Friday nights, so she'd curled up with Yoko on her bed and tried to figure out a way through this. She must have dozed off because when she woke up her music had stopped and she could hear footsteps moving through the flat followed by Harry's door softly closing.

She knew she was a Slytherin, and that subtlety and manipulation were meant to be her ways, but she always figured she was in Slytherin for her ambition, and Harry _never_ responded well to subtlety, so she decided on the direct approach.

He was folding his jeans as she walked in, snitch-covered boxers hugging his butt. He didn't turn around.

"You can't knock?"

"Would you have let me in if I had?"

"Probably not."

"We still have another six months of this year to get through, and another year of training after that. If we're partners that whole time there's no way we'll stay sane if you're avoiding me. So… do you regret what we did, or are you just embarrassed that you came so quickly?"

He turned at that, moving so quickly she was surprised he didn't fall down.

"I – what – buh…" He took a deep breath. "I don't regret it."

Just embarrassment then. "Harry, are you a virgin?"

He blushed. "That's none of your business."

"Wow. The Slytherins all thought Ginny started screwing you silly back in sixth."

"Millicent!"

"She was just a tease, huh?"

"We were waiting."

"Well, if _Witch Weekly_ is telling the truth, she didn't wait to jump into bed with every member of her new Quidditch team. Male or female."

He flinched at that and she immediately regretted her words.

"I'm sorry, Harry. That was uncalled for." She could kick herself. "I came in to make this right and I've just made it worse, haven't I?"

"There's nothing to make right, Millicent."

"There is, otherwise you wouldn't be avoiding me." She took a step forward and placed a hand on his arm. "You don't need to be embarrassed by anything with me, Harry. We're partners. No secrets, no judgments. Just us."

She waited for him to say something, but he was silent.

"That's all I wanted to say I guess." She walked to the door and opened it. "And also that it was just an orgasm and you should get over it already. If it was so disgusting that it was me then just pretend I was Ginny and let's get back to normal already."

She heard him call her name but decided it was her turn to sulk and warded her bedroom door before she fell into a fitful sleep.

 

The next morning she woke to a banging on her door. "Time for our run," Harry called. She considered ignoring him, as he'd ignored her for the last week, but in the end she dragged herself out of bed and into running clothes.

Harry was already swinging his limbs around, moving blood into his extremities before setting out.

"Catch me up," he said, and she nodded. She set out at a slow jog after him, taking it easy as her body warmed up. She'd started letting him set the pace for their Saturday runs about a month ago, though they still went at a pace that was easy for her. Today, however, she let him draw ahead of her until he was becoming a speck in the distance. She didn't know what she was going to say, what she wanted to say, so she decided to keep her distance.

She hit the trail down to the beach about five minutes after he had, and slowed down over the sometimes steep path. By the time she reached the beach he was rounding the cliffs in the distance and was soon out of sight. She expected to see him again shortly – that was the point they normally turned around – but by the time she was ready to turn around he had yet to appear.

"Harry?" she called, peering into the cave that they'd sheltered in once during a surprise storm. "Harry! Are you alright?"

A hand reached out from the shadows and grabbed her wrist. She found herself pressed up against a hard body.

"Harry?"

"I want to kiss you," he murmured, before closing the distance between them. She turned her head and his lips pressed against her hair.

"We can't," she said, looking back up at him. "We've almost ruined our partnership already. Do you really think kissing will help fix it?"

He sighed and rested his forehead against hers. She could feel their breath mingling and she wondered what she was doing saying no to this. He had let her wrist go and she knew he was waiting for her to step away and start running back. He was giving the choice to her and she knew what she wanted to do. You only live once, right?

She tilted her head and pressed her lips to his. Whatever he was inexperienced in, he was great at kissing, his lips moving gently over hers as his hands moved to her waist and she moaned lightly. She took another step forward so that their bodies pressed tightly together and she could feel the firm muscles of his thighs press against hers and the hard ridge of his erection against her hip. She pulled her lips away and his immediately moved to her neck.

"This is… just this once, right?" she gasped out. "Just to get it out of our system."

"Right," he said, as he pulled down the zip of her windbreaker. "Out of our system."

Then there were no more words, only the two of them fumbling with clothes, pushing sweatpants down and Harry transfiguring a blanket from his jumper. She cast a silent warming charm that allowed them to undress completely, and then his mouth was on her breast and his fingers had found their way between her thighs as if he'd memorized what had made her writhe so briefly in the showers.

Her fingers clutched at his shoulders and her hips seemed to be moving of their own accord. She didn't have the patience to wait, so she flipped him onto his back.

He opened his mouth but she pressed a finger to his lips. She lowered herself onto him, starting with shallow thrusts, getting deeper until he was finally buried within her. "Alright?" she asked.

"Great," he breathed.

She began to move and she watched his face as shock and pleasure and awe raced across it. He reached up tentatively and stroked his fingers across her breasts. "Harder," she said and he squeezed, then gently pinched her nipples, grinning as she arched into his hands.

"Should I touch you...?" He motioned to where their hips met and when she nodded he slid a finger against her clitoris.

She groaned and began to grind her hips harder, seeking that pleasure she could feel building. Her hands were on his chest and she used them to push back harder trying to force his cock deeper inside.

It didn't take many of those deep, hard thrusts to send her over the edge, her fingers curling into claws that scraped down his chest as a rough, harsh cry bounced off the walls of the cave. She kept moving, waiting for the pleasure to wash over his face while she enjoyed the aftermath of hers. It wasn't very long before his eyes widened and a low grunt escaped from his mouth.

She smiled and let her arms collapse so that she was resting on his chest. His arms wrapped around her. She didn't know if it was a good idea, this cuddling, but she didn't feel like moving just yet.

"That was… you…"

"I lasted longer?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said laughing.

"I…er… tossed one off before I got out of bed. I thought it would be uncomfortable running with an erection."

"Plus you were thinking about kissing me."

"I didn't decide to do that until I reached the cave."

"We should get back," she said. He groaned, but loosened his arms so that she could move. They dressed then set back towards Blue Jay Way together at an easy pace.

She stopped in the door and looked at him. "That was one off, right? We've got it out of our system."

"It's out of my system," he said. "Never happen again."

The next morning she marveled at how quickly he'd built enough muscle to hold her up against the shower wall as he fucked her.

 

Two weeks after that they were all sent home for the Christmas break. Harry and Ron dropped their bags in their rooms at Grimmauld Place then slept for twenty-four hours. When Harry finally surfaced it was around eleven on the morning of Christmas Eve and Hermione was just sitting down to brunch with Ron.

"Good morning, sleepy."

"Morning." He sat down and Kreacher served him a platter of bacon and eggs. He snagged a piece of bacon then stopped Kreacher. "Can you make me some porridge? With fruit?"

"Kreacher has apples, Master."

"Sounds great."

Hermione looked at Ron and he answered her unspoken question. "Harry's been on a health kick since September."

"Actually, Harry, you are looking well. More muscular, for one thing."

"It's Millicent's influence," Ron told her.

Harry picked up a spoon and began shoveling in the porridge.

"So working with Bulstrode hasn't been too bad?"

"Her name's Millicent, Hermione. And she's not at all what I expected. She's smart and direct and wants to be an Auror very badly. I'm lucky to have her."

"Is she still the size of a house?"

"Hermione!" Harry wanted to tell Hermione exactly what Millicent looked like, but he found he didn't have the words. Luckily, Ron stepped in.

"They wouldn't have let her in if she was fat, Hermione. She's actually really fit. Like, she works out, not that she's good-looking. She's way too muscular for a girl, right mate?"

"I don't think so," Harry replied. "It just shows what a strong woman she is. In some ways she reminds me of you, Hermione. Nowhere near as uptight, but she definitely loves learning."

"Harry, do you like her?"

At Hermione's question Ron looked at him sharply as well.

"Of course I like her. She's my training partner and we spend nearly twenty-four hours a day together. I'd be in trouble if I didn't like her."

"Sixteen hours together," said Ron.

"What?"

"Sixteen hours. You don't sleep in the same bed with her, so you only spend sixteen hours with her."

"Of course. Yeah, sixteen hours." Except it was twenty-four because they'd transfigured his bed to a double and the last time she'd spent the night in her bed was the day they'd fucked in the cave. He considered telling his friends about their relationship, but then he remembered Millicent the night before they'd left. 'Just two friends,' she'd said. 'Helping each other out. It doesn't mean anything.' He'd agreed of course, but he was starting to wonder if he actually believed it.

 

They weren't due back until January third, and besides Christmas at the Weasleys, he and Ron spent their time at Grimmauld Place studying. With Hermione looking over their shoulders and answering all their questions, it was almost like being back at Hogwarts. Harry jogged through Regent's Park every morning, hoping that he'd see Millicent out doing the same thing.

Millicent spent Christmas with some of her Nan's regulars who had no family, as she had every Christmas since her seventh year. She'd paid for a yearly gym membership close by before she knew she'd be in Wales for the year and decided to take advantage of it while she could. Her Nan's bartender, an Australian student to whom she'd lost her virginity around Christmas in her seventh year, tried to pick up where they'd left off. She found the idea strangely unappealing. Maybe after staying in the bed of a hero for two weeks a normal human didn't measure up. She politely turned him down and waited for January the third to come around so she could go back to school.

It was the day before they were due to go back that Harry turned up.

"Oh, you're Millicent's partner. I remember you. Caught any criminals yet?"

Harry laughed that low laugh and she felt anticipation curl in her belly.

"We're still training, ma'am," he said. "They won't let us near the real bad guys for a while yet. Is Millicent home?"

Her Nan was directing Harry to the stairs when Millicent walked through the door. His eyes crinkled when he smiled, and he was smiling right at her. She couldn't help smiling back.

"I've been sent to collect you," he said.

"By whom?"

"Draco. He's invited us and Ron and Hermione and Terry Nott to dinner tonight, to mourn the end of our short holiday."

"I'm looking forward to going back," she said.

"Me too. But Malfoy will have good food." He looked at her expectantly.

"What? Now?"

"Yeah."

"Fine. Just let me get changed."

 

Millicent was surprised at how easily the conversation flowed between the three Gryffindors and three Slytherins at dinner. They moved from the changes Hermione and Terry wanted to see at the Ministry, to how strict Snape still was in his classes. Millicent and Harry even gave an impromptu demonstration of their new combat skills, and if his hand lingered on her arse, well, she didn't mind.

"Are you sorry to be going back tomorrow?" Terry asked her over dessert.

"No. I miss Blue Jay Way."

"Blue Jay Way?" Hermione asked.

"Potter and Bulstrode named their cottage," Draco said. "It started a trend that Ron and I haven't succumbed to."

Millicent noticed that Draco had at least stopped calling Ron by his surname, even if he couldn't manage it for any of his other guests.

"That was all delicious, Malfoy."

"It was," groaned Millicent. She looked at Harry. "We'll have to make sure we do the beach run tomorrow to work it off."

Everyone started making noises about going home, and soon they were putting on their coats and walking past the anti-apparition wards.

"I'm just going to walk Millicent home," she heard Harry tell Ron and Hermione.

"She's apparating straight home, Potter. Why would she need your help?"

"Partners look out for each other, Draco." He took her arm and they apparated away.

Once in the alley behind the pub she pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard.

"You're not even going to invite me in?"

"No time," she said. "I've been wanting you inside me since you started fondling my arse during that combat demo."

"It was an accident."

"Sure," she said opening his fly and wrapping a hand around his cock. "Whatever you say."

He spun them so that it was her back against the wall and then spun her so that her hands were up against the wall. He pulled her skirt up and pushed her panties aside roughly then pressed into her, grasping her hips and pulling her back again and again. She rested her head against her hands, feeling the rough brick underneath and wondering if she'd have scrapes in the morning.

"You should touch yourself," Harry murmured.

"Don't need to," she gasped. "The angle –." And there was something in the angle, something he was rubbing inside her that was sending shivers of pleasure down to her toes and up to her hair.

"Millicent, I can't – " She could hear the hitch in his breath, could feel the tension in his fingers on her hips. She wanted to say wait, but she could tell he wouldn't be able to. His teeth pressed into her shoulder and she knew he was trying to stay quiet, even though on a Saturday night in this neighbourhood there was no need to.

As soon as he finished shuddering he stepped back and turned her so that she was facing him again. He kissed her fiercely then dropped to his knees and pressed his mouth to her clitoris. He'd never done this before; no one had ever done this to her before and she felt her knees go weak as sensation shot through her body. He moved his fingers in her while his tongue licked and circled and flicked and lapped. It was when he started suckling at her clit that she pressed her hand to his head to keep him there. She was trying to keep her hips still so as not to disturb him, but she couldn't stop the bucking as the tension finally released and she felt the orgasm pulsing through her.

Her legs collapsed under her and Harry was there, holding her up and kissing her, the salty taste of his spunk and a tangy taste that must be her lingering on his tongue. They paused for a moment, catching their breath.

"I needed that," she said.

"Yeah. It's hard not having a friend around to help you out."

"Had to rely on your hand, huh?"

He laughed. "Sadly, yes. Can you make it upstairs? Your legs seemed a little weak."

"I'm fine," she said, and when she pushed away from the wall she was. He walked her to the door and watched as she walked inside.

"Do you want to come around to Grimmauld Place tomorrow? We can floo back together."

She nodded.

"Okay then. Good night, Millicent."

"Good night, Harry."

###

It was a month away from the end of the year and every night was spent on revision. Harry was lying on the couch, Yoko comfortable on his chest as he studied his potions notes. Ron and Draco were bent over the same book at the desk, blonde hair and red touching as they argued over the finer points of a charm. Millicent was pressing play on the CD player and the sounds of _Come Together_ drifted into the apartment.

"Again?" Draco asked.

"They help me concentrate."

"I'm going to bring Bach tomorrow night."

"Do you think the Beatles have a song that can describe anything you're feeling?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Millicent's answer came quickly.

"No," said Draco. "You're being ridiculous Potter."

"They speak to every part of you," said Millicent.

"Fine! What song describes what you're feeling now?"

Millicent smiled smugly. "I'll get by with a little help with my friends," she sang softly.

"Ron? Does a Beatles song fit your mindset at the moment?"

"Probably _Help!_ " They all laughed. "What about you, Harry?"

"Well, my brain is feeling pretty fried, so maybe _I am the Walrus._ "

"Could be _Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds_ ," said Millicent. "If your brain is fried, I mean."

"They did plenty of songs while under the influence of LSD, Millie," said Draco.

Harry tuned them out as the next song started. _Something in the way she moves._ He looked across at Millicent, laughing at something Ron had said. _Attracts me like no other lover._

 _That_ was an accurate representation of his feelings. Pity all she wanted was a release while they were in training.

His deep sigh dislodged Yoko who scooted over to try Draco's lap instead. Harry went back to his notes.

 

The next morning Snape walked in with Palmer and Harry worried that he had a Potions test he'd forgotten about.

"This is the last new information you will be taught this year. It will not be tested for specifically, but it may be useful in your final practical assessment. Instructor Snape has kindly offered to help with the instruction."

Snape had ended up teaching much more than just potions, perhaps because years as a spy had taught him most of the skills needed by a good Auror.

"The wand movement is like this," Snape said, demonstrating a flick of the wand that looked awfully familiar. "And the words you need are _Expecto Patronum_. You should think of something happy as you attempt to conjure your Patronus. Like so. _Expecto Patronum_!" A silvery doe shot out from the end of his wand and did a lap of the room before disappearing. "You try."

Almost in unison a cry of " _Expecto Patronum_!" rang out from various corners of the hall. Harry smiled as his stag joined the menagerie cavorting around the room. Quite a few members of Dumbledore's Army had joined the Aurors, and all of them had produced a perfect corporeal Patronus. Snape looked like he'd sucked a lemon.

"Well done, all of you," Palmer cried. "Mr McMillan, where did you learn that?"

"Harry taught us back in fifth."

"Well done Mr Potter, then. You can all help the others who have yet to master the spell."

"Where were Millicent and I when Potter was teaching you advanced magic?" Draco asked.

"Running around with an inquisitors badge trying to catch us," said Harry dryly.

"Oh yeah. Good times, good times."

Ron sent his silvery terrier straight at Draco's head.

"What does he mean by something happy?" Millicent asked. "Like kittens, or bunny rabbits?"

"A happy _memory_. But it has to be completely happy. So, for me, Voldemort's downfall won't do it because it's tinged with too much sadness over the people we lost. But getting in to Auror training was completely happy, and so… _Expecto Patronum_!" The stag didn't go far, instead coming back to stand near Millicent. "Most people find that there's a childhood memory that's completely happy."

Harry watched Millicent practice her wand movement, murmuring the spell under her breath.

"What are Patronuses used for?" Palmer asked as he walked around.

"Defending against Dementors," Ernie said.

"Very good. Anything else?"

"Guiding people," said Harry. He saw Snape smirk in the background.

"I guess you could."

"Sending messages," said Ron, looking up from where he was guiding Draco's hand through the movement.

"Yes Ron. And that's what you, as Aurors, will use it for the most. It is also why you need to be able to produce one consistently."

" _Expecto Patronum_!" Millicent said. A silvery wisp fell from the end of her wand. She frowned.

"It's more than I did my first attempt. You need a stronger memory, I think."

"The ones from my childhood make me sad because it makes me remember they're gone."

Harry nodded. He understood that completely.

"Maybe putting Hermione in a headlock. What was that? Second year?"

"That's not strong enough."

She thought for a moment and tried again, this time producing even less of a wisp.

"Once you've done it once, you'll find the right tone for the memories and be able to do it all the time."

"Straight determination won't work?" Draco was also struggling.

"It needs a happy memory," said Ron.

"Take a rest," Harry told both Millicent and Draco. "Sit and daydream for a bit to figure out a happy memory then try again in a few minutes."

Harry wondered if he should suggest to Millicent that she use a memory of them. It was a memory of her that he'd thought of when creating _his_ Patronus. He looked across to where she was staring out the window. She didn't want any part of his feelings – she'd said so often enough. Better not to make the suggestion, as she'd probably get worried that he was becoming too attached. As he watched she turned from the window and spoke the words. A tiger shot from the end of her wand. She pointed her wand and the tiger trotted across to him, so Harry followed it back from where he'd wandered.

"I did it!" He couldn't help but smile at the grin that lit up her face. He gave her a hug.

"He's beautiful, too."

"She. I'm sure she's a she."

"Then _she's_ beautiful."

"Hey!" Harry heard Ron exclaim and turned to see a small animal appear from the end of Draco's wand.

"What is it?" Draco asked. "It looks like a …"

"It's a ferret," Millicent said.

Harry and Ron sniggered as Draco groaned.

"They're a part of the weasel family you know," Millicent was continuing. Ron blushed red at that, but Harry was too busy looking at Draco's dismayed face to notice.

"I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

"Am I missing something?"

 

"You usually don't start this training until next year," Palmer said a couple of weeks later. "But you've all gotten through your work relatively quickly, so we thought we'd give you a chance to practice this skill with someone you trust, namely your partners. As Instructor Snape is skilled in this area, he will be taking you through it. Severus?"

"Thank you." Snape turned to them. "The skills of Occlumency and Legilimency are closely related and require a strong discipline of the mind to perfect."

Harry groaned.

"Thank you, Mr Potter for that assessment of the subject matter. Maybe Miss Bulstrode will be able to inspire some semblance of competence in you."

Millicent looked across at Harry who looked embarrassed and angry all at the same time.

"The trick," Snape was saying, "is to clear your mind of everything. Once your mind is blank you will find that it is easy to keep someone out of it. However, it is a difficult skill to master, so don't be discouraged if you don't succeed at first. Unless you're Mr Potter, who has tried and failed previously."

She put a hand on Harry's arm when she heard him growl. Snape explained the wand movement and the incantation and told them to practice on each other.

"Why is he picking on you?" she asked.

"He tried to teach me Occlumency in fifth, but I never really got it."

"I thought you could resist an Imperius curse."

"What of it?"

"It's just about the same skill. If you can resist Imperius, this should be easy."

"She's correct, Mr Potter. But maybe he is just _saying_ he can resist one, Miss Bulstrode. Cast one."

She looked at Harry who nodded. She noticed that they were the centre of attention.

" _Imperio,_ " she said. Nothing happened.

"You have to tell him to do something."

"Dance like a monkey," she said.

Harry started hopping towards her, hanging his arms in front of him and making monkey noises. She looked at Snape then back at Harry who had reached her and proceeded to smack her across the back of the head.

"You've gotta want it, Bulstrode, or else the Unforgivables don't work."

"Do you know that from experience Mr Potter?"

"No. That's what Moody told us in fourth year." He shook his head. "I mean, Crouch."

"Well, Miss Bulstrode you try to read Mr Potter's mind. Really, with how little there is in there, you'd think clearing it would be easy."

"Are you ever going to stop picking on me?"

"Why would I, when it's so much fun?"

"Ready, Harry?" Millicent interrupted the staring match between the two of them. " _Legilimens_!"

" _Occlumens_!" Harry said, but it didn't help and Millicent found herself looking at his memories. Perhaps because it was uppermost in his mind she found herself watching him cast the Imperius curse on a man, it looked like a banker, while he watched Bellatrix Lestrange talk to a goblin. Because she was in his memories she knew it was really Hermione. The image changed and it showed Harry hanging in the air above a mound of gold while Ron and Hermione were screaming in pain on the floor. Suddenly she wasn't in his head anymore, but she found herself with a new found respect for Hermione Granger.

"A blank mind," she said. He nodded and they tried again. She saw Harry standing in front of Snape, getting angrier as Snape flicked through his mind like it was a book. This time he shoved her out sooner. "I want to know what it feels like," she said.

Harry pointed his wand and she felt an invasion in her mind. She didn't have control of her memories, it was as if Harry was the one controlling her mind.

Her thoughts of him were uppermost and she tried to pull them back as he saw himself from her perspective. He saw the moment she decided to become an Auror, when she heard that's what he was doing. He saw her notebook from sixth year covered in his initials, and then he saw her waking early and watching him sleep. He saw her murmur 'I love you' while he snored. She pushed him out and looked at him panicked. Then she turned and ran, not able to deal with the shocked look on his face.

She didn't stop running until she reached their cave. She wasn't sure why she went there, she knew he'd find her. To his credit he gave her some time alone before following.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said when she heard his footsteps. "You were never meant to know, never meant to see."

"Why is it so bad that I did?"

"No feelings. Friends helping each other out." Harry started to say something but she cut him off. "Harry, lets just get through these exams and worry about the rest later."

She wanted to tell him that she _knew_ he'd wind up with Ginny eventually, that she wouldn't make trouble she just wanted to get over her heartbreak in private. She couldn't handle his pity. _That's_ why she didn't want him to know. _That's_ why she'd been kicking herself for falling for him.

"But – "

She didn't let him speak. "I'd like to be alone," she told him. He nodded and walked away.

That night, for the first time in months, she went to her own room to sleep. Yoko must have found a warm spot on Harry's bed. It was hard to sleep when she was so alone.

 

Over the next two weeks Harry tried to talk to Millicent about what he saw, but she left the room whenever he brought it up. They studied and sat for exams and spent a lot of time in awkward silence. Thankfully Draco and Ron still studied with them and both of them were too oblivious to feelings to notice that their friends were barely talking.

It was the Friday of their final assessment and Harry only had until Sunday to fix things with Millicent. Of course, he could start drinking at her Nan's pub, but he rather thought that would seem creepy, so it was better to convince her to talk to him before they left. They still went to the gym together, but their workouts were silent and she never joined him in the shower. He walked into her room silently and shook her awake.

"Harry?" She smiled just the way she used to as she woke up.

"I feel the same way," he said, then he went to the gym.

She never joined him that morning, in fact he didn't see her until she arrived for the last assessment. She was running so late that he was afraid she wasn't going to show up.

"Millicent –" He was cut off by Palmer walking to the front of the hall.

"Welcome to your last assessment of the year. A good result in this assessment will forgive errors made in others. A bad result will be considered very serious.

"Your instructors are all criminals. Anyone else you spot around the place, and this may include friends and family, are witnesses and innocents. Each partnership will be assigned a criminal that they must arrest using the clues provided. The entire compound is being used for this assessment. You can use anything you know to bring your criminal down, but please note that there is a magic-dampening field set up. All your spells will work as normal, but the effects will be greatly decreased to save both instructors and yourselves. Harming an innocent will be looked on poorly. For the purposes of this assessment you are living in a wizarding village. When I call your name, come up and get your envelope."

Being a Bulstrode meant Harry and Millicent got their envelope quickly.

Harry pulled the envelope out and groaned. "I'll bet he asked to be assigned to us," he said when he saw a picture of Snape's big nose.

"What's it say on the back of the photo?"

Harry turned the picture over and saw a few notes. "'Suspected arsonist Severus Snape has been spotted near the school. Extreme caution is advised. He has been known to use deadly force.' School?"

Millicent turned the envelope over and a map fell out. "They've named the mess hall the school."

"Let's go."

It was like they'd been talking the whole time. Millicent took out her note pad so they could take notes when speaking to witnesses. Around the school they found George and Hermione taking a stroll and asked them if they'd seen the suspect. That conversation led to the 'ghetto' as it was marked on the map. Savage was obviously someone's criminal, but since he wasn't theirs they just asked questions.

It was Millicent who finally got the answers. "Perhaps we should check for any outstanding warrants for _you_ Mr Savage."

"Okay, okay. I've heard he lives at Blue Jay Way."

Harry and Millicent exchanged a look then turned and almost ran towards their home.

"I should have known he'd go hang out at our place," Harry said.

"We couldn't have known." Harry wanted to burst through the door, but Millicent stopped him so they could follow procedures. She knocked on the door.

"DMLE, Mr Snape. We'd like to talk to you!" They heard a sound from the side of the house. "Do we have a back door?"

"No," Harry replied. "But we have windows."

They ran down the side of the flat to see a flash of black fleeing around the back. Snape was running along the back of the row of student housing and Harry and Millicent were steadily gaining on him. Harry felt kind of smug that their fitness regime was paying off. Snape ducked between two flats and Harry and Millicent turned the corner soon afterwards only to find that Snape had disappeared.

"Did he apparate away? I didn't hear the crack."

"He doesn't make one," Harry said. "But this is an assignment. He'd have to leave a clue."

They walked around the immediate area searching for anything that might point to where Snape went.

"Try to apparate," Harry said to Millicent, a thought forming in his head.

She pointed her wand at herself, but nothing happened.

"The anti-apparition wards are still up which means he's around here somewhere."

Millicent turned where she was, but Harry looked up and sure enough Snape was on the roof. He fired a spell at Millicent as he jumped off the roof.

"No!" Harry cried. He pushed her out of the way, feeling the magic pierce him and blackness taking hold.

 

Millicent had turned as she heard Harry yell and then his body hit hers and she took two steps backwards. Harry fell as if in slow motion and she did exactly the wrong thing, something that got people killed on the cop shows. She fell to her knees, hands running over Harry's face, making sure he was okay. In doing so she took her eyes off Snape.

She felt the magic brush the top of her head and she realised how lucky she was. Doing the wrong thing had saved her. She could see Snape's feet from where she crouched and she jumped at his knees, taking him down. His wand was knocked out of his hand and she struggled to grab his hand as he reached for it.

" _Petrificus Totalus_ ," she heard whispered, and Snape was still.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"A little winded, but yeah. Let's get him back to the hall."

The spell wore off quickly and Harry tied Snape's hands behind his back.

As they led him off Millicent did the formal arrest. "Severus Snape, you're under arrest on suspicion of arson. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney."

"Miss Bulstrode, not only are those rights muggle, but they are also American."

"I don't care, I've always wanted to say them. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you." By that time they'd reached the hall and Ron and Draco were leading Savage in.

"Well done Mr Weasley, Mr Malfoy. You have both passed this years training. We'll see you next year." Ron put his arms around Draco and lifted him up, a 'woohoo' echoing through the room.

"Put me down Weasley. This isn't dignified." Millicent saw he was smiling.

"And Mr Potter and Miss Bulstrode. We'll see you next year as well. Maybe you could untie Instructor Snape before you begin hugging though."

Harry untied the ropes then swept her into a hug, swinging her round and round.

"You guys want to celebrate together tonight?" Ron asked.

Millicent waited for Harry to speak, and when he was silent she turned and saw he was looking at her. Something in his eyes told her he'd rather be alone, but he was giving her the choice.

"I'm too tired tonight, Ron. But thanks. We'll celebrate at the end of year feast tomorrow."

As soon as they were given permission to leave she and Harry went back to Blue Jay Way.

"Did you hear what I said this morning?"

She nodded.

"And?"

Millicent had spent the morning trying to figure out what to say to him, but all she wanted to do now was kiss him. So she did. His hands stroked across her face and he broke away and looked into her eyes.

"You believed me then?"

She couldn't meet his eyes. "I'm not sure. But I guess I'm sick of hiding my love away. I'm willing to see where this goes."

He kissed her again and she found herself following him to his bedroom.

As it turned out she was right, they were too tired to celebrate, but they fell asleep in each other's arms, Yoko at their feet. The next morning Harry woke her for their morning run and once again she found herself naked in their cave.

"I'm going to miss this cave," Harry said as he entered her.

"I'm going to miss Blue Jay Way." She wrapped her legs around his hips and urged him faster.

"Are you going to miss this?" he asked before taking a nipple between his lips.

"Mmmm… I'm not going to let you spend that much time away from me."

He grinned and took her lips in his, the kiss growing more passionate as her hips began lifting to meet his. He didn't stop kissing her, even as her body pulsed around him. He drank her cries down and kept kissing as he shuddered inside her.

Finally he lifted his head. "Do we have to move from here?"

"Not until dinner. Though we do still have to pack."

"We can stay here a bit longer then."

They made love again, slowly this time, exploring all the muscles and marks they'd missed in the last two weeks and lay holding each other until hunger sent them back.

That night was the leaving feast, as everyone was calling it. Harry walked into the hall with his arm firmly around her waist. When she tried to pull away he wouldn't let her.

"You didn't want to hide anymore," he whispered. "And I want everyone to know how lucky I am."

She settled her arm around his waist and walked through the doors.

"Miss Bulstrode, Mr Potter, a word if you please," Palmer said as they walked in. "You also Mr Malfoy and Mr Weasley."

"Maybe we should have hid for a moment longer," Millicent whispered as they followed Palmer out the side door.

"We don't have a problem with Aurors having relationships with each other," Palmer said when they were all out the door. "We know that often it's only another Auror who understands everything you're experiencing. I just wanted to remind all of you that you won't be working together in the field once you qualify, and you won't be placed together during work placements next year. I'd also ask you to try to be discreet." He looked pointedly at Millicent and Harry when he said that.

"Of course, Sir," Millicent said.

"Very good. Enjoy the feast."

"Come on," Millicent said, pulling on Harry's hand. He didn't move.

"If you and I are together," he said looking at her. "That means…" He turned to stare at Ron and Draco.

"I wanted to tell you mate," Ron said. His arm was locked firmly around Draco's waist.

"What about Hermione?"

"She's the one who pointed out that I liked Draco. She figured it out at Christmas."

"The imbecile wouldn't listen to me," Draco added, and Ron dropped a kiss to the top of his head.

"As long as you're happy, I suppose," Harry said, though he still looked perplexed.

"Um… I've been meaning to tell you that I'm going to be moving out of Grimmauld Place as well." Ron stepped forward. "I'll be living with Draco in Hertfordshire."

"Isn't that rushing it a bit?"

"We've been living together all year, and we haven't killed each other yet."

"I'll help you move then."

"Tomorrow?" Harry nodded. "Thanks, mate," Ron said then he and Draco went back inside.

"He's right you know," Harry said.

"About what?"

"We've been living together all year and haven't killed each other yet. I'd be happy to change the name of Grimmauld Place to Blue Jay Way. You can help redecorate and everything."

"Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Very ineptly, I think."

"I remember you have a nice, big bed."

"And someone to do all the housework."

"I'll need to let Nan know what's going on."

"And then?"

"And then you'd better make sure you can cat proof the house."

"And we'll listen to the Beatles every night?"

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
